when the angel is broken the devil will rise
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: Naruto cheats on hinata she got mad and wants revenge and she will have it after three years she is back to konoha and she is going to make every bodys' hight school life hell! After becoming rich with out the help of the hyuuga clan she do the unexpected a lot of boys having a cruch on her who will win ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : the beginning

A 15 year old girl with long midnight hair stood in the empty high school hallway with a choked expression on her pale face as a her big lavender eyes were fool of tears as she looked at the scene in front of her, the boy who she loved and been dating for 3 months was making – out with her bully the pinked haired girl who ones has been her best friend the blond boy was pushing the girl to the wall while kissing her as the girl raped her skinny legs around his waist. The poor choked girl couldn't suppress her sobs and finally getting the attention of the two before her.

The blond boy snapped his head to the direction he heard the sobs come from and was choked to see his girlfriend collapsing on the floor crying " Hinata –Chan " he whispered and that cached the attention of the pink haired girl who he was kissing , a smirk escaped her lips ' _finally I thought she_ _will never come_ ' she thought '_good thing that I had Karin to put the note on her desk_ '

_Flashback:_

_Two figures were standing in the deserted class " so sakura what do you think we should do to that white eyed freak Hinata the red haired girl spoke to her pink haired friend standing beside her ._

"_Doesn't worry I have something planned "she said as an evil glint appeared in her eyes._

"_What do you mean by that?" the red haired girl asked with slit curiosity _

"_I mean that" sakura pointed out of the classroom's window to a blond boy who was grinning while talking to two other boys "you know the perfect way to destroy your enemy is to break his heart "she responded _

_Then the two girls started to laugh mischievously "the only thing you have to do Karin is to put a note on her desk for her to come to the science lab, okay" she told her friend who nodded in return_.

_End of flashback._

The blond broke free from sakura's grip and started to walk toward Hinata "hina-"he said but was cut off by the midnight haired girl who stood up and hold her hand to stop him from coming closer "d-don't come any closer, y-you hear me "she snapped at him then turned fast on her heals and started _**"**_to run away while the boy stood frozen staring at her retreating figure .

The poor Hinata ran and ran until she was no more capable of she reached the park where she collapsed under a tree and started to cry and scream at the top of her lungs she was sad, betrayed, angry she was heart broken she placed her hand on top of her aching heart , she felt like she was dying .

Hours has passed and she was not at home her father will be furious but she didn't care she needed to be alone .

"**you know you need to have revenge "** a voice called her from the back of her head

Moment passed and the sad look on her face turned into a furious one then the her lips started swirling until she was smirking "revenge "she toned the word was some kind making her happy when she said it .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: just release me

In the hyuuga mansion:

A tall man with long brown hair was walking back and forth in his desk worry appearing in his face 'where could she be in this time 'he thought

A knock on the door of his office could be heard a young boy entered "uncle, hinata-chan arrived 10min ago "he declared

"Where is she?"The older male asked rage can be heard in his voice

"she is in her room-" the teenager spoke but was cut by his uncle who started walking to the door angry "I'm going to learn her to not stay out the house until a late hour " the old man was mumbling

Both males walked in a long hall until they stopped in front of a door the older male knock it and they heard a small 'come in ' they opened the door and saw a petit young woman standing on the middle of the large bed room and bags everywhere in the floor boxes in the corner of the room it.

"Hinata-chan what is going here?"The young man choked.

"Oh Neji is that you why are you standing there enter you too father "the girl said smiling gesturing for them to enter the room

"What is the meaning of this ?" her father said anger and choke in his voice .

"Oh, I'm leaving the hyuuga mansion! "She said with a cheery voice

Both males stood there looking at her like she had grown a second head "what do you mean by 'I am leaving the hyuuga mansion 'you're joking right?" Neji asked hoping that he would be right.

"No I'm rally leaving and I'm leaving tomorrow too "she replayed while she was putting some dresses in a large bag "and who said that you can go anywhere with out my permeation "her father finally spoke

"Oh , father didn't you know ,when I was 15 I made you sign a paper remember I told you it was for a field trip "she paused looking at her father "it was a paper that make me legally an adult !" she continued smiling at her father and cousin who their mouth dropped on the floor.

" I did that so when you try to put me in an arrange marriage before I turn 18 I can get out of here without been declared as a runaway "she added

" but why ? Why are you leaving?" her father asked still choked that hinata his older daughter who never did anything against him the girl who can't say any word without stuttering could do something like that to him , his daughter who was an angel

" because I need to prove to my self and to every body that I can survive on my own "she said and it was pretty much the truth too she always wanted to prove to her father that she is better than her sister and cousin but her shy nature was what made every body think she was weak.

"And where will you be living "her cousin asked quite worried that his young cousin be in danger while she is not in the hyuuga estate.

"For both your information's Neji is not the only hyuuga genius I'm too I have a scholarship to Harford in technologies because I made a small ship that can get you phone signal anywhere you are even the desert, I gave both of you the invitation to the party that the moon flower company organize for me put both of you didn't bother even reading what was in the envelope "she explained to both males standing in front of her who lowered their heads ashamed.

"And I own the moonflower company "with this sentence both men heads snapped in her direction.

"What do you mean by that "her father asked confused.

"Oh that, after I sold my invention I bought the company her first name was Akiko company and I changed the name, but I guess you would knew if you just tried to listen to me when I tried to tell you "she finished the sentence with a sad tone she turned around and added "but back then and till now I had no importance to you "and with that tears started to form in her eyes and her heart started to ache again she felt like she was going to suffocate, suddenly the room started to spin and she started to caught when she looked to her hand she saw blood and then every thing when black .

The two male stood frozen when they saw hinata lose conscious and fall on the floor , when they woke from the state of choke both ran to her and saw blood coming from her mouth .

"Neji call 911 fast " shouted the frightened father holding his daughter 's boy , in 5 minutes the ambulance arrived and the paramedics took hinata to the hospital once in the emergency the doctors took hinata to check on her

"She's having a heart attack "one doctor

"We are loosing her "another shouted spoke wile taking her to a room and pushing her father and cousin away.

After 2 hours the doctors came out "she will be fine but you can't see her yet "one of them told her family members

In the morning another female doctor entered hinata's room 1hour later she came out.

She approached the two males and spoke "she is fine but the heart attack was caused from what she told me stress and sadness "she paused

"When I ask her what happened that day she said that her boyfriend cheated on her with some pink haired girl and that her family don't care about her and she was sad that there is nobody there for her "she looked at both males with a look of disgust "you are not permitted to enter her room and if you do she will have another heart attack and die again "she explained

Neji was filled with rage 'how dare Naruto do cheat on her and with Sakura I will kill them "he void

"What do you mean by die again?"Hiashi asked scared and confused

"Ah, when you brought her she was dead but the doctors saved her, now if you excuse me I have other patients to handle" and with that the doctor left.

Two days after hinata asked from a maid to pack her things and send them to Harford once out of the hospital hinata headed directly to the airport and left her home town behind.


End file.
